What Time Erased
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: Donna doesn’t remember anything and Wilf wishes that she could. He vows never to forget just what Donna did for the Universe and how she sacrificed herself for the good of mankind. A tribute to Donna Noble, the best companion Doctor Who has ever seen.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. Sadly all rights to Doctor Who belong to BBC and not to me. I also don't own the song Your Face; all rights belong to Taylor Swift.

**A/N: **This is a dedication to Donna Noble, my favourite Doctor Who assistant of all time. I thought she was wonderful, something quite different to all his other companions and I was devastated when they made her forget. This story was inspired by the last part of the last episode when Wilf told the Doctor that he would look up and remember him on Donna's behalf. This scene never fails to make me cry which obviously means it is powerful because I generally don't cry at anything on TV but this episode and Donna leaving always does so…this is for the character that was Donna Noble.

**SUMMARY:** Donna doesn't remember anything and Wilf wishes that she could. He vows never to forget just what Donna did for the Universe and how she sacrificed herself for the good of mankind.

**TITLE: **What Time Erased

**AUTHOR: **RoxxiSanders

**Doctor Donna – Doctor Donna – Doctor Donna**

_I heard a song tonight on the radio  
another girl sings about a boy  
she sees his face in every space, every room  
and I know that if I turn around you won't be there  
if I close my eyes, will you be there?_

Wilf looked up at the sky; silently wishing that for just a minute, just one split second, Donna could remember everything that she had done. She had saved the world, saved the universe but now she would never know how wonderful she truly was and he knew that no matter how many times she closed her eyes at night, she would never remember the man in the blue box. It didn't matter how many dreams she dreamt, how many stories she heard…she would never see his face again. She had been better with the Doctor, had been a completely different person; now she was just Donna Noble…poor, self-absorbed, unemployed Donna Noble.

_I don't wanna lose your face  
and I don't wanna wake up one day  
and not remember what time erased  
I don't wanna turn around  
cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
and I don't wanna lose your face..._

It was too late for Donna; she didn't remember any of it. Her memories had been cruelly ripped from her, her best friend wiped from her life; never to come back. Never again would she step foot in the TARDIS and Wilf closed his eyes, willing his tears not to fall as he looked up at the stars. He had promised the Doctor that every night, he would look up and remember…remember for Donna. The Doctor had always taken care of Donna, since the day she had joined him up until the day she had had to leave. Just before he had left, he had told Donna's mother, Wilf's daughter, that she should let Donna know more often exactly how special she was. Nothing had changed, Donna was still…well…Donna but Wilf knew; knew that she was so much more. He sighed and sat down in his chair, his flask at the side of him much like on the night Donna had told him that she was looking for the Doctor. This time, he thought to himself sadly, this time she won't be looking up and seeing what I'm seeing. All the stars would become dots to her, she would never realise that she was the reason that each star still twinkled in the night sky.

_I've got a picture of you in my bedroom  
and I hope it never falls  
I hope I never lose that feelin  
I used to get when you called  
and then I wonder to myself  
who are you, where are you, where you ever here at all?_

They had had a picture; it used to hang above Donna's bed in the TARDIS. It had been taken whilst on a visit to 'Revenoinapmoctsebehtsawannod', they had been smiling at the camera until, at the last minute, the Doctor had stuck his tongue out and she had complained that he had spoilt a perfectly nice photograph. They had laughed about it afterwards and she had taken a picture of the picture on her phone, had sent it to Wilf to let him know that she was having the time of her life. He had been delighted when he had seen the picture and at that moment in time, he had known that she would be with Doctor forever. She wasn't anymore; at this minute in time she was in the pub with her friends, living her life in exactly the same way she used to. She had lost the feelings of wonder, the knowledge that there was something bigger out there; never again would Donna Noble look up at the stars in search of a blue box.

_I don't wanna lose your face  
and I don't wanna wake up one day  
and not remember what time erased  
I don't wanna turn around  
cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
and I don't wanna lose your face..._

Wilf missed his granddaughter; she used to be so full of life, so amazed and thankful for the universe around them but now it meant nothing again. She would never again complain about missing the skinny, irritating man whom had saved her life all those month ago; to her, he had never existed. She had never fallen in love, never been married and widowed…never met the Doctor that had saved not only her life but whom had also saved her from herself. She had lost him, just like she had lost her memories.

_That girl in the song had it so good  
I wish I could close my eyes and see you  
I wish the sky had your face  
and the oceans had your eyes  
and the sunset had your lips  
and I had you..._

Wilf would have given anything, would have given his life, for Donna to have hers back but he had made a promise to the Doctor and he needed to keep it. There was nothing he could do for her; no way that he could take back what had happened. He had seen the look in the Doctor's eyes when he had brought her home, it had been killing him too. The Doctor had sacrificed his happiness to save Donna's life and Wilf hoped that one day, Donna could remember what she had sacrificed for the universe.

_oh, yeah  
I don't wanna lose your face  
and I don't wanna wake up one day  
and not remember what time erased  
and I don't wanna turn around  
cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
and I don't wanna lose your face  
oh, no, no  
I don't wanna lose your face  
I don't wanna turn around  
oh, oh, oh..._

Donna hadn't been scared, she had been courageous but Wilf sighed sadly, her courage had led to this. The world was safe but Donna remembered nothing about her role in it. She had saved the Doctor, saved him from himself; just as he had her but that was in the past. Wilf knew that Donna was his future now, no longer able to travel with the Doctor; it was down to him to save her…to repay her for everything she had given for him. He took one last look up at the sky and whispered, "I'll keep my promise Doctor; I'll protect her just like she protected the universe. I'll make sure she knows she's special…I'll remember for her sake and remember that every star in the sky is there because of her." Wilf smiled to himself; Donna may not have had her memories but she would always have her granddad and he prayed that that would be enough.

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, the Doctor was hanging up a picture. It was a picture of Donna Noble; his bravest companion yet and as he stood back and admired his work, he whispered, "Donna Noble, my Donna…saviour of the universe." He would never again have her in the TARDIS but he would always have her in his hearts; his best friend, his saviour.

**Doctor Donna – Doctor Donna – Doctor Donna**

**A/N: **Well, what did you guys think? This was not only my first Doctor/Donna fic but also the hardest ficlet I have ever had to write. I actually made myself cry writing this, for some reason the idea of Donna never remembering always makes me sad. Anyway, let me know what you thought…loved or hated it and please review, they make me happier.

Luffles, huggles and sniffles

Stacee (RoxxiSanders)

XxxoxxX


End file.
